


Just What The Doctor Ordered

by BIGHANK (piano_fire)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hank, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Slutty Hank Anderson, Top Connor, You heard me, they both have a praise kink alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piano_fire/pseuds/BIGHANK
Summary: It's been about three years since Hank last saw a doctor, and with his motivation finally improving for the best, he swallows his pride and makes an appointment. He assumes this would be yet another boring visit in which he's lectured about his bad habits, but Dr. Connor Stern seems to have other plans in mind.





	Just What The Doctor Ordered

**Author's Note:**

> Wowee, not what I expected for my first finished fic, but here we are! Serious fic has been taking me ages, haha.  
> Anyways! This is definitely meant to lean more towards the humorous side, so suspend disbelief!  
> Thank you to my TJ buddies and the Animal Farm discord for being endlessly supportive of my dumb content!  
> Annnnd an extra special thanks to [AnotherConnor](https://twitter.com/AnotherConnor) who beta'd this for me! 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Hank sighs as he heads into the doctor’s office. It was time for his annual checkup, although admittedly it was about three years late. Self-care has never been Hank’s forte, and doctor’s visits were just another thing he left to fall to the wayside. But he’d been feeling more motivated lately, so he took advantage of it and scheduled an appointment with a new doctor. 

He approaches the receptionist, a young blonde woman whose smile is just a bit too sweet for Hank’s comfort. 

“Good afternoon, how can I help you today?” The woman greets him with a kind smile. Glancing at her name tag, Hank sees her name is Chloe, which seemed fitting for a young receptionist

“Hi yeah, I’m here for a 4 o’clock appointment. Last name Anderson.” Hank muttered awkwardly. Doctor’s offices always made Hank uncomfortable. 

Chloe didn’t seem to notice though, and simply typed something into her computer. “Looks like everything is in order, Mr. Anderson. Just take a seat and the nurse will be with you shortly.” 

Hank quietly thanks the chipper receptionist and ambles over to a chair in the corner of the empty waiting room, flopping down with a sigh. He taps his foot impatiently, glancing around the unnaturally clean space. The walls are painted a garish pea green color, the abundance of lovely floral paintings doing nothing to distract from its downright awfulness. 

Or maybe Hank was just a bit on edge. 

A door to his left swings open, presenting a pale blonde man dressed in polka-dotted scrubs. Being the only patient in the office, Hank stands up and heads towards who he presumes is the nurse. 

“You must be Mr. Anderson. I’m Simon, and I’ll be your nurse for today.” Simon speaks softly, as he begins leading Hank down the hall.

“Yeah gotcha, you can just call me Hank though.” Hank mumbled. He just wants this to be over already. 

“Alright, Hank. We’re right in here.” Simon smiles, stepping aside to allow Hank to enter first. He moseys on over to the examination table and plops down, pleased to find that this room’s walls are a lovely baby blue. “I’ll just be taking your vitals and asking you a few questions real quick.” Simon states, logging into the computer towards the front of the room and viewing what Hank can only assume is his chart. He simply grunts in response.

Simon doesn’t waste time busying himself with his work, asking Hank extensive questions about him and his family’s medical history all while taking his blood pressure. Soon enough Simon’s gathered all the information he needs, Hank only slightly irritated by the end of it. 

“Dr. Stern will be with you shortly.” Simon informs him with the same cheeriness he’s had this entire process, promptly exiting the room and making sure to gently shut the door behind him. Hank twiddles his thumbs, thinking about his last doctor. Dude had always been an asshole, even while Hank had been grieving. It’s why he stopped going in the first place. He only hopes this guy is nicer than his name makes him sound. 

After what feels like forever, Hank hears the unmistakable noise of a door unlatching and immediately perks up. He has to consciously stop his jaw from dropping. 

The man that walks in is absolutely breathtaking. He wears an unbuttoned lab coat, revealing a pale blue button-up with a dog-patterned tie underneath. His perfect hair is mussed by unruly curls, lightly bouncing with each step he takes. Thick-rimmed glasses and a copious amount of freckles splattering his skin only add to his endearingly dorky appearance. He’s like every fucking McDreamy cliche rolled up into a neat package. 

Unbelievable. 

The man cracks a smile before reaching for Hank’s hand. “Mr. Anderson, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Dr. Stern, but you can call me Connor if you’d like.”

Hank clutches his hand a little reluctantly, scared that it might cause him to wake up from whatever crazy wet dream he’s having right now. How the hell was this guy real?

“I’m sorry if this is rude, but _you’re_ the doctor?” Hank knows for certain it’s insulting as fuck and hopes Dr. Stern, or rather Connor, can forgive him. He just can’t grasp that this kid could be any older than 25.

Connor releases the light grip on Hank’s hand, and simply chuckles. “You’re fine, I get that a lot actually. I only finished my residency a little under two years ago, so I’m still pretty fresh. Not to worry though, I can assure you that you’re in safe hands.” Connor’s smile doesn’t waver, and Hank can’t help but get a little flustered at his last remark. He curses himself for being such a dirty old man. 

Connor seats himself in front of the computer, pulling his chart back up. “What can I do for you today, Mr. Anderson?” He sounds so genuine that Hank feels something painful tug in his chest. 

Hank clears his throat. “You can just call me Hank. And I haven’t had a checkup in a while, just thought I should finally get this over with.” 

Connor simply nods. “I can see that. What kept you so long, Hank?” He teases. 

Hank feels his face begin to heat up. “Not a fan. No offense.” He grumbles, hoping his feigned irritation would hide any evidence of his rapidly developing crush. 

“None taken, I don’t blame you. But, once you get to this age regular checkups are more important than ever.” Connor’s tone is kind, absent of any judgment. A far cry from all of Hank’s previous doctors. 

 

Connor’s face pinches into something akin to a frown, and he swerves on his chair to face Hank. “Seriously, no flu vaccination in 5 years?” He asks incredulously, the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips betraying his tone.

Hank knows logically he’s just teasing, but he can’t stop the blush rising in his cheeks. Ridiculously enough he feels a strong urge to impress the young doctor, a task he’s evidently failing at.

Hank sputters. “Like I said, not a fan.” Connor seems to notice Hank’s shift in mood, as that adorable, soft smile makes a quick return. 

“Well, it’s no trouble. You’re behind on your tetanus booster as well, so I can administer both today if you’d like. Additionally, I’ll order some bloodwork to screen for diabetes and check on that cholesterol. There’s a lab just a few miles from here, you could probably get it done before work one day so long as you’re fasting.” Connor lists off briskly. 

Hank barely processed any of that to be honest, but he nods in faux-understanding nonetheless. “Anything else?”

Connor’s expression somehow manages to soften even more, chestnut eyes boring straight into Hank’s soul. “I’m afraid you’re overdue for a prostate exam as well. I’ll order the blood portion of the test alongside your other bloodwork, but that of course leaves the physical portion.” 

Connor probably thinks the stunned silence is just due to Hank’s pride and struggle with toxic masculinity. Truthfully, he’s attempting to process the reality of Connor, the hottest doctor he’s ever met, sticking a finger up his ass. 

Connor cocks his head, concern written all over his face. “If it’d make you more comfortable, I could reschedule it for a separate appointment. I just didn’t want you to go through the trouble of getting down here for something so brief.” 

“N-no, today is perfectly fine.” Hank’s voice trembles a bit. While it is due to nerves, it’s certainly not the kind Connor must be thinking of. 

Connor nods as he rises from his seat and begins moving towards the door. “I’ll go and fetch the vaccines, I’ll be administering those first. In the meantime just try to relax, I promise you’re safe here.” Hank had been so focused on his looks that he never took a moment to appreciate his soft, raspy voice. He felt some tenseness that he hadn’t even noticed before leaving his body. Connor grins and promptly exits the room, closing the door behind him gently.

Hank releases a breath he had no idea he was holding. What the fuck had he gotten himself into? It’s an undeniable fate that he’ll end up popping a boner, meaning he’d have to find yet another new doctor. He feels like a creep, like he’s trapping Connor in this situation somehow. His palms sweat as he feels his chest begin to tighten, and suddenly it’s difficult to breathe.

Ah, 6 months since the last panic attack and it’s a fucking prostate exam that triggers it. Classic.

Hank’s brain scrambles to remember his coping mechanisms, attempting to even out his breathing and focus on counting backwards. He doesn’t know how much time has passed, but eventually, the racing thoughts begin to slow and it becomes easier to breathe. It's taken years of therapy and practice for Hank to get to this point, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little proud of himself. 

Feeling himself come back down to earth, he thinks about how quickly Connor operates. It would be quick, and soon he’d be back in the comfort of his own home. 

As if it were on cue, the door swings open revealing Connor, vials in hand and eyebrows pinched in a determined demeanor. After speedily locking the door, he sets the vials down and dons some light blue latex gloves.

“I’ll be administering the booster first. Arm preference?” Connor tilts his head. Hank simply shrugs and pulls up his sleeves to expose his shoulders. 

Connor nods and takes a syringe out of the sharps container, proceeding to draw the vaccine up into it. He edges close to Hank’s right side, his thigh now flush against Hank’s knee. He tries not to flinch at the sudden contact. 

Connor lines up the syringe, counts down to warn Hank of an incoming pinch, and finishes up administering the first injection. With the pinprick wound properly bandaged, Connor moves to the next vaccination and repeats the process on the opposing shoulder. He barely speaks in a whisper, most likely his natural method of soothing patients. After bandaging up the second injection site, Hank feels Connor’s breath briefly on his shoulder. Warmth bursts from Hank’s chest, extending throughout his extremities. 

Fuck, he has it bad. 

Connor cleans up the area, disposing of the used sharps and gloves. He turns to Hank, concern etching his face. 

“Whenever you’re ready, I’ll need you to take off your pants and bend over the table for me, okay?” The raw innocence of the request is what gets Hank the worst. He already feels his cock begin to harden, and he prays that Connor won’t notice. 

Hank just nods and hops off the examination table. He unbuckles his belt and quickly tugs his pants and boxers down, feeling his face heat up. He refuses to make eye contact at this point, otherwise he might pop a boner right then and there.

He turns back towards the examination table and bends over as Connor instructed, supporting himself with his elbows. The compromising position is enough to get Hank’s mind wandering to places he _really_ shouldn’t be right now. He attempts to focus on the least sexy things imaginable as he hears Connor rummage through the cabinets. 

And then he hears the snap of latex gloves as Connor approaches him. He’s just behind Hank’s exposed ass, and he aches for his touch. 

“This shouldn’t hurt, please let me know if it does.” Connor whispers, his deep voice sending shockwaves throughout Hank’s trembling body. 

The unmistakable pop of a lube cap nearly makes Hank sigh out of nostalgia. Fuck, how long had it been? Clearly too long if he’s barely able to contain himself around his fucking doctor, that’s for sure. 

He feels Connor’s latex-covered, skinny finger at the breach. It presses up uncomfortably against his hole, making him want to beg for more. His other hand reaches down to part Hank’s thighs a bit more for better access. 

“I’m going in now. Are you ready?” Hank nearly moans in response. Instead, he supplies Connor with a far more socially acceptable nod. 

In an achingly slow pace, Connor pushes in one slender digit, breaching Hank’s tight hole. Hank has to do everything in his power to bite back his moans.

“I need you to relax, Hank.” He coaxes. Hank does just that, relaxing his muscles as much as he can. Connor continues to murmur comforting words as his finger delves deeper. 

And then what felt like out of nowhere, Hank feels Connor press firmly on his long neglected prostate. He involuntarily moans and bucks his hips, his now rock hard cock twitching between his legs. 

Well, there was certainly no way to hide that.

Hank blushes up a storm, overwhelmed with embarrassment. The humiliation only made his cock harder and his legs quiver. Lost to the whims of his own body, his brain felt like mush, unable to string any logical or coherent thought together. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. There’s nothing to be ashamed about.” Connor strokes Hank’s back soothingly with his free hand as he continues to whisper encouragement and praise. Fuck, he has no idea what he’s doing to him, and Hank can’t even feel guilty anymore. 

Hank relaxes as much as he can as Connor continues the exam. His finger gently alternates between the left and right side of his prostate, wrecking Hank with each soft push. He hears Connor exhale loudly as he presses harder into the sensitive gland. Hank can’t decide whether he wants this to end, or just let Connor finger him forever. The latter option grew more appealing with each poke and prod. 

Connor slowly began working his finger in and out. It felt amazing, but it wasn’t nearly enough. Driven by pure instinct, Hank pushes back onto his lone digit, desperate for more. Connor inhales sharply and manages to gently ease his finger out.

“Shit,” Connor swears under his breath. Reality started crashing back down on Hank, realizing what just happened. Had Connor gotten just as lost in the moment as he did?

Connor’s breathing is labored, and when Hank cranes his neck to peek he can see how flushed he is. His free hand still rests on his back, lightly grasping the fabric of Hank’s shirt. There were thin beads of sweat gathering at his forehead and his eyes were shut tightly. It was at this point Hank feels his old, slutty self begin to take form. The last of his resolve disintegrates as his lust-addled brain gives into the desires of his body. All he could think about was Connor’s cock stuffed tightly in his ass, splitting him open. 

“Sounds like you might need to let off a little steam, Doc,” Hank growls, voice strained by lust. It’d been a long time since Hank tried to seduce anyone, and fuck he just can’t handle letting Connor slip through his fingers. 

That seems to do the opposite effect, however, because Connor sputters and pulls away completely as if he’s been burned. “W-w-what are you saying?!” Connor stuttered. His confident demeanor was slowly crumbling. 

 

Hank strains his neck to lock eyes with Connor. “You heard me, pretty boy.” Hank snarls. Connor gasps and backs up into his chair, nearly tripping over it.

“W-we can’t. This is incredibly inappropriate and fuck, I’ll lose my license!” Connor hisses, the lower volume doing nothing to cover his own shaky voice.

Hank knew deep down he was right. He’d never want to risk anyone’s, much less Connor’s career for his own gain.

But fuck, if it isn’t hard to think without his dick right now. 

“I can keep quiet if you can.” Hank smirks. 

Connor stares at him incredulously. “Really, you’re saying you can be quiet after that…” He pauses to let out a frustrated sigh and grits his teeth. “Display…” 

“Is that the only thing stopping you?”

Connor shakes his head and peels off his gloves, swiftly disposing of them. He turns back towards Hank, looking him up and down. He huffs and squeezes his eyes shut. 

“W-we just can’t, okay?” Connor stammers unconvincingly. When his eyes snap open, they’re dark with desire and a glint of frustration, locking with Hank’s intently. The professional facade is beginning to falter, and Hank goes in for the kill. 

“Busy man like you doesn’t have much time to get a release, huh? All that stress and tension building up, nowhere to go. You’re always such a good boy though, always able to keep yourself in check.” Hank stares at him through lidded eyes, tone nothing short of sultry.

Something breaks in Connor’s resolve, the words seemingly having an effect on him. His eyes darken and he strides over to Hank, pressing up against his left ass cheek. He can feel his hard-on through his jeans, pressing distractingly into his bare skin. Connor wanted this just as much as Hank, if not more.

Hank’s erection had flagged slightly during their conversation from the lack of stimulation, but that quickly changed once Connor slipped his hand underneath his shirt and began trailing his fingers soothingly along his spine. Each little touch is electric, a tingling feeling permeating all along his back. Connor leans over, his lips ghosting the shell of his ear.

“I need you to be quiet for me, okay?” He whispers, causing Hank to whine. Whatever domineering act he put on to seduce Connor was gone now, replaced with a desperate need to be pinned down and fucked hard. Hank was at his mercy now, and he loved it.

Connor moves away briefly, only to toss the lube on the examination table next to Hank. The telltale sound of a belt unbuckling felt conclusive, the final nail in the coffin. They were really doing this.

Hank turns from the table just in time to see Connor tug his pants down to his knees. His dick stands at full attention, flushed red with a bead of precum gathering at the tip. Seems like Hank isn’t the only one worked up, and his mouth waters at the thought of having a taste. 

“Fuck, please let me suck your cock.” Hank breathed.

Connor inches forward and gently pushes Hank to his knees. “Only because you asked nicely.” He smirks, his self-assured attitude back in full force.

Hank reaches forward to give his cock a few experimental strokes. He licks a stripe along the underside, from base to tip. After a few teasing kitten licks to the head, Connor growls and tugs at Hank’s hair. Exactly what he wanted. 

“Hurry up, we don’t have much time before the office closes.” Connor runs his fingers tenderly through his hair, lightly guiding him to his leaking cock. Hank wraps his lips around his flushed tip, beginning to suck enthusiastically. 

Connor slowly rocked his hips, letting out quiet, squeaky moans in time with his thrusts. Hank hollows out his cheeks and goes to town, unable to stop himself from making noises around his cock. He locks eyes with Connor just before he throws his head back, letting out a long groan. Hank bobs his head faster, attempting to devour as much of him as possible.

Connor bucks his hips, causing Hank to gag slightly. It might’ve been a while since his last dick, but he’d sucked a whole lot in his lifetime. Those skills don’t just disappear. Connor attempts to pull out, concern evident on his features, but instead Hank grasps his hips and yanks him back towards him. Relieved to see he was fine, Connor clutches his hair tighter and starts thrusting harder and deeper than before. Now knowing what to expect, Hank swallows him with ease, groaning in time with Connor each time his head brushes the back of his throat.

Connor gasps and eases Hank off his cock, panting heavily. He shucks his lab coat and tosses it onto the computer chair before helping Hank stand. 

“Fuck, go and bend over like before.” Connor breathes. Hank happily obliges, leaning over the examination table once more. He spreads his legs wide and shoots Connor a smirk, pleased that he’s the reason the young doctor is so worked up. 

Connor wastes no time stepping back over to the examination table, snatching the lube from where he left it prior. Soon enough Hank feels two lubricated fingers pressed up against his needy hole. He tenderly strokes his hand across the expanse of Hank’s back as he slides the two digits in. Hank immediately moans, relishing the feeling of his soft skin over the latex glove from before. 

Soon enough a third finger is added, stretching and working his puckered hole roughly. He curls his fingers and presses against Hank’s prostate, drawing out a long, hungry moan. 

Connor hushes him and eases out his fingers before turning back to the cabinets. He rifles through them briefly before pulling out a condom. Hank swallows thickly, desperate to finally have Connor inside him. 

“Alright, you were getting pretty loud before. You promise that you can be quiet for me now?” Connor teases as he tears open the package and rolls the condom onto his dick. 

“Fuck, I promise. I’ll be good. Christ,” Hank whimpers. Connor chuckles and Hank nearly drools as he watches him stroke his own cock, slathering it generously with lube. 

He feels Connor grip his hips tightly, lining himself up. His head teases Hank’s rim before he slowly pushes in. Hank attempts to push back on his cock, but Connor’s firm grasp holds him in place. Hank mewls, the burning need to be stuffed full causing him to quiver.

Connor clicks his tongue. “So impatient.” After an agonizing amount of time, he’s fully sheathed inside him. He waits briefly for Hank to adjust before slowly pulling out and pressing back in. His thrusts are languid and not nearly enough.

“God, just fuck me already,” Hank keens, hips wriggling in an attempt to free himself of Connor’s iron grip. 

He leans over, chest pressed to Hank’s back, and whispers. “You asked for this.”

Without warning, he pulls out almost completely before slamming back in, causing both of them to cry out far too loud. Connor frees one of his hands from Hank’s hips and uses it to cover his mouth, while he buries his face into his neck. 

He falls into a brutal rhythm, fucking Hank hard and fast. His sobs are muffled by Connor’s hand, coming undone in just a matter of seconds. He can feel every inch of Connor’s dick drag inside him, driving him insane. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight. So good for me.” Connor’s voice shakes. Tears prickle at the corners of Hank’s eyes, overwhelmed by the pleasure and praise. Connor tenderly trails kisses along the soft skin of his neck, a far cry from how rough he was fucking him. 

Connor bucks his hips sharply, groaning and panting into Hank’s neck desperately. He ruts messily, rapidly coming undone alongside his lover. 

“God fuck, harder, please!” Hank begs through the hand still covering him, unsure if he even hears him. Connor must though, as he start pounding into him much harder than before. Connor can’t control his whiny moans anymore, whimpering in time with his thrusts. He removes his hand from Hank’s mouth and uses it to tilt his head to the side, leaning in for a heated kiss. Their lips only stay locked for a few seconds before their hungry moans force them apart.

“So fucking good Connor, fuck,” Hank pants. Connor growls and wraps his arm around Hank’s waist, grasping his leaking dick. He bucks his hips immediately at the stimulation, whining desperately. Connor grasps it tightly and starts stroking, making sure to thumb at the precum gathering at the tip. Hank feels a familiar warmth bubble up in the pit of his stomach, his release drawing near.

Connor’s thrusts get increasingly messy, all the while pumping Hank’s aching dick. “God, fuck, you’re amazing.” He whispers, nipping at his neck teasingly. 

And that’s what does it. Hank roars Connor’s name as he climaxes, shooting all over the side of the exam table. His legs turn to jelly and the only thing keeping him up is Connor’s body pressed against him. He shakes as Connor swears and continues to rut into him, desperate for a release. 

“Haaaaank!” Connor sobs, hips giving one final jerk before he slumps over on Hank. He shakily wraps both his arms around his waist, hugging tightly while covering his neck with light kisses. They both stand like that for a few moments, panting and shuddering as they come down from their highs. 

Connor sighs as he pulls out, and Hank grunts at the loss. He slowly turns towards Connor, reality starting to settle in. They were both still flushed and incredibly sweaty, but certainly satisfied. 

“Holy shit.” Connor chuckles, shaking his head. 

“Shit, I’m sorry about… All of… That.” Hank looks everywhere but Connor’s face. The guilt starts seeping back in, terrified he could’ve cost him his job.

Connor beams and cocks his head. “No, no that was great. I um. I really needed that.” 

Hank raises an eyebrow. “In your office?”

“Hey, don’t push that on me! You’re the one that seduced me!” Connor steps closer to Hank, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Hank closes the distance and leans in for a sweet, chaste kiss. “You’re amazing, you know that? If they come for your license I’ll help ya fight ‘em, alright?” 

Connor laughs and leans up on the tip of his toes to peck his cheek. “I expect nothing less.” He releases his hold and steps back, disposing of the condom and begins to dress himself. 

“So Doc, no abnormalities?” Hank teases as he works on making himself decent. 

Connor grins. “The blood test will tell me for sure, but from the looks of my deep inspection, it seems perfectly healthy.” Fully dressed again, he walks over to his desk and writes something down on a scrap of paper. He turns back towards Hank and passes it to him. 

“My number, so I can send you your results. And maybe find you a new doctor.” Connor winks. 

Hank blushes and pockets the number safely, taking that as his cue to leave. “T-thank you for your help, Dr. Stern.” 

“Have a nice day, Mr. Anderson.” Connor flashes that beautiful smile one last time as he unlocks and swings the door open to leave. 

Shit, maybe doctor’s visits weren’t too bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Connor lost his license.  
> Nah just kidding, this is fiction for a reason! I'm sure they lived a happy life together.
> 
> I'm only just getting back into writing so I'm pretty rusty; Feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/BlGHANK) I yell about Hank a lot, it's a good time.


End file.
